


For the Second Time

by Puppyluver963xKoinu



Series: My Oneshots <3 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bla bla bla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyluver963xKoinu/pseuds/Puppyluver963xKoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other....<br/>For the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Second Time

Asgore POV

We were getting in our pairs of two for a jet trip, and then afterwards on a ship. I was going to be partners with Tori, like always. I walked around, trying to find her, but I just got my heart broken. She was partners with Sans. It felt familiar. Like my heart was broken _for the second time._

I sighed and went on the bus and figured that I'll wait for another monster to get on. Then a skeleman, a little shorter than I am sat down next to me. His face was cracked and he was wearing a lab coat with a pair of glasses hanging around his top anterior longitudinal ligament (neck). Although I never knew him, he seemed... familiar. Like I've met him _for the second time._

"Hello.. I am Dr. W. D. Gaster," he introduced himself. The name sounded familiar. Like I've heard it _for the second time._

"Well, hi.. I'm Asgore," I said. He smiled at me like I was familiar to him. Like he saw me _for the second time._

Then It was time to go into the jet. Ours was light blue and lilac purple. We got inside. The trip was great, he taught me the names of the materials it was made of. It was familiar. Like I've learned with him _for the second time._

Next there was the ship. We got on and played chess, a very logical game. We made knock knock jokes and puns. Then we looked at the sunset. It was familiar. Like I've had fun with him _for the second time._

When we were about to go home, he suddenly pecked me on the lips, blushed and ran. I surprisingly liked it. It was familiar. Like I've kissed him _for the second time._

Then it hit me. I did know him before. Because it was familiar. I had fell in love with him _for the second time._

**Author's Note:**

> Time: 33 minutes..... Words: 321
> 
> Ok so I LOVE Kingdings now.... (its one of my 11+ UT OTPs)


End file.
